


Funny rushed fanfic

by str3sslevelzer0



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, Agony, M/M, The dumbass bird, The less dumbass fish, b i r d b o y, funny volcano island, made my heart do the funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str3sslevelzer0/pseuds/str3sslevelzer0
Summary: harper scare, simon fix
Kudos: 2





	Funny rushed fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I know i was joking about the last one being rushed but I genuinely think this one is rushed

All was calm in Last Hope, everyone was asleep and cozy. Except for Harper. Even though the Tavern had stayed open an extra two hours and he should be exhausted, and to some extent he was, he just couldn’t find the will to sleep.

Salt-port had done... a lot to Harper, to say the least. Even after a week he just couldn’t sleep soundly after being locking eyes with that _monstrosity._ When his village was destroyed, he was lucky enough to not get anywhere near the damn thing, but after being face to face with one of the things that took _everything_ from him, yeah he was fucked up, everyone could tell.

Harper sighed as he stared out through the living room window (Mc had decided to spend the night and harper had chosen to give the two some privacy and sleep on the couch) and at the woods their house bordered on, listening to the repetitive singing of the cicadas. If he had to guess it was somewhere between 4 and 5 AM, and the Aaracokra knew it would be another night of open eyes and incoherent thoughts. He sighed and pushed himself up off of the window sill, ‘might as well get some air’ he thought as he made his way as quietly as possible to the door, grabbed his cloak, and stepped outside. 

As he walked the empty streets towards the shore, Harper began to zone out, his mind, for the billionth time, returned to the sight of his village in an absolute fireball, harper felt like he could smell the smoke and feel the heat.

He finally snapped out of his own thoughts as he collided beak first with the wall of the library, “Motherfucker” he mumbled to himself as he tried to calm his nerves.

* * *

The sounds of the ocean helped calm Harper down a bit, as much as he hated water, the rhythmic splashing of the waves against the shore was ironically one  of the most comforting noises to the bird. Harper sat down next to the shoreline, just far enough away to not get splashed by the water, and closed his eyes to try and sleep.

He couldn’t of course because life was never that easy. As Harper opened his eyes once more, he realized that he underestimated the tide, as almost half his body was soaked by foamy white seawater. Harper growled as he stood up and grabbed a rock to throw out to sea. His eyes landed on a piece of driftwood a bit far out, and with all of his strength, he threw the rock at it. Only it wasn’t driftwood. 

“Ow, Fuck!” Harper looked up as he realized he just threw a rock at something sentient, “H-Hello?” The voice called out again, and now that he was paying attention, Harper recognized the voice, “Simon!” He called out “Harper!?” Simon looked back to the shore and sure enough, he could see the slight outline of the bird, “Did you just throw a fucking rock at me???” Harper moved ever so closer to the shore “N-No! Well yes but not on purpose!” Simon started swimming closer to the shore, “How do you accidentally throw a rock at me”, “I wasn’t paying attention, I-I’m sorry”. Simon paused, “Did you just stutter?”. Harper looked up “Did I? I wasn’t listening,” he laughed awkwardly. 

Simon motioned for Harper to come closer to the shore, and Harper complied, throwing his cloak away from the water and sitting down in the shallows. “Are you ok?” Simon asked, moving closer to Harper. “Honestly? No, not r-really, I haven’t been able to sleep for days”, “Do... Do you need to talk about it?” Similar asked. Harper sighed, “No, not yet, but maybe later. Right now I just need...” Harper didn’t finish his sentence, but instead moved closer to Simon and brought him into a hug, “Right now I just need someone to hold” Harper said quietly. 

Simon didn’t say anything but instead hugged the Aaracokra back. “I swear you’re the only good thing about the ocean,” Harper said. Simon grinned, “Aww, is the little bird boy afraid of some water?” He teased. Harper grumbled something incomprehensible into Simon’s shoulder, and Simon chuckled. “It’s not scary, it's just annoying, feathers take forever to dry out”, ”Says the one laying in the middle of the ocean” Harper looked up and realized that Simon had been slowly pulling Harper farther and farther away from the shore, and the water was now almost above his stomach. 

Before he had a chance to react, Simon grabbed Harper and started dragging him farther out to sea, “Simon, you fuck! Let me go!”, Simon had a sly grin on his face, “If you insist”, and he let go of Harper. In the middle of the ocean.

Ok, maybe he was a bit scared of water. Immediately Harper felt paralyzed, almost like the weight of the water was constricting him, “You alright?” Simon asked, noticing the change in body Harper had. Harper responded quietly ” _please grab me”,_ Simon moved over to Harper and gabbed Harper from behind, wrapping his tail around him, “You wanna go back to shore?” Simon asked concerned, “N-no, not yet,” Harper held Simon closer, trying to catch his breath, “This is nice”

They stayed there for a while, just holding each other. At some point, Harper had turned around and leaned his head against Simons. “You should probably get back before sunrise,” he said. Harper made a noise of agreement but didn’t let go. “You want me to take you back to shore don't you”, Harper nodded. And so Simon swam back to the shore with Harper, and once they got there, the bird almost scrambled for dry land. 

“Thank you for tonight, Simon. I needed this”. Simon smiled, “Anytime, will I see you tomorrow?”, “Yeah absolutely, I’m gonna try and get some sleep though,” Harper said moving back over to the fish, and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, “Love you, Simon, see you tomorrow”, Harper turned to walk away as Simon responded “Love you too...” he paused, “... _bird boy_ ”. Harper sighed exaggeratedly, “Soul?”, “Soul” He heard Simon giggle, a noise that Harper decided was a million times better than the ocean waves.   


He could be irritated later, but for now, he laughed with him.


End file.
